


As Long As You Love Me

by narraci



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009年的旧文，很久很久以前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Love Me

Basti沿着那条记忆中的小道慢慢走近目的地的时候，心脏一阵阵的紧缩。他挎着他的黑色行李袋，套了件褐色的夹克，里面是件黑白色的T恤。他有点多余的在脑袋上扣了一顶棒球帽，当耳朵听到声响时，他不自觉的地压了压帽檐。  
Marcell的这幢乡间别墅已经有好些年头了，Marcell买下它的时候就很有点年久失修的味道，之所以选择这里是因为离他退役后的工作地点很近。他们当时站在门廊前，手里拿着不合时宜但已经是Marcell费尽心力才想出用来招待客人的果汁，大风呼啦啦的刮在他们脸上，其他人都明智的躲在房间里。Basti眯着眼睛建议Marcell应该种上很多很多的树，Marcell说他以后会有大把的时间来亲自动手修缮这间别墅。  
Basti看着摇摇欲坠的栅栏和杂草丛生只有几棵斜歪小树的空地，有些失望。看来Marcell并没有合理运用自己的“大把时间”，或者地区联赛少年队教练的职务真的是太忙了。  
或者……  
Basti没有在门口停下，他跟随着细微的声音绕到房子后面。  
他没有料到自己会在这里看到Mario，他有很久很久没有听到Mario的消息了。Basti只是个体育评论员没错，但是这不意味着他不会去关心体育界所有的八卦流言，特别是自己前队友们的。结束职业生涯后，Mario Gomez就没有出现在公众视线中了，Mario在西班牙销声匿迹了。  
不是在西班牙。Basti默默在心里纠正自己，他放下行李袋，咳嗽了两声，正在接吻的两个人终于注意到了他的存在。Basti又压了压自己的帽檐，他想自己也许应该把墨镜也戴起来。  
Marcell将自己蜷曲的金发留过了耳根，淡金的发丝加深了颜色。他的蓝眼睛起初有些怔然，然后绽放出了惊喜的光芒，他慢慢松开搂住Mario脖子的双手。Mario显得有些尴尬，他的黑发剃得还不足一指，他匆匆扫了Basti一眼，又看向了别的地方。  
真是美好的重逢。  
Basti咧开着嘴想，回应了Marcell的拥抱。

***

Marcell有好几天没有看过报纸了，他把一摞报纸重重地扔在桌上，一张张翻了起来。Mario坐在沙发上看着电视，Basti不太明白，他和Mario以前的关系是那么的好，现在却会变成如同陌生人一般。  
只不过是五年而已，四年吧。  
Basti不知道Mario为什么会出现在这里，如同Mario不知道Basti来到这里的原因一样。Basti考虑要不要当作刚才什么也没发生一样，重新来一次真正“美好”的重逢。  
他摇了摇头，放弃了这个打算。他就是为了摆脱那些“美好”才突然来到这里。而在不美好的世界里，比陌生人更加奇怪的关系似乎也属于正常的范畴。  
他想要任性一下，非常非常的任性。  
Basti在那些报纸中找到正确的一张，抽了出来塞到Marcell面前，Marcell最后在右下角的豆腐块新闻里看到了原因。  
“你又一次和Poldi分手了？”他的口气不怎么惊讶，毕竟连最八卦的报纸都懒得对此多做报道了。  
“看来你一直在关心我。”Basti露出刻意的笑容，Marcell做了个鬼脸，“我需要一个安静的地方，”Basti耸了耸肩，“而我本来以为这里是一个分手七次的人所能找到的最好的地方。”  
房子内的布置要比它的外表整洁多了，Basti的目光扫过天花板上的吊灯，发现那里积了一层灰。不过还是要比屋外整洁很多。  
Marcell的沉默使他的心脏再次紧缩起来。  
“现在我很抱歉打搅了你们，我不知道……”Basti脱口而出。  
“你没有必要抱歉，Basti。”Marcell整理起报纸，微微扯了扯嘴角，有些勉强，Basti觉得自己的脉搏跳得过快了。  
Mario走上楼时友好的拍了拍Basti的肩膀，试图弥补他们之间的冷漠，然后他迅速和Marcell交换了一个吻，这使Basti决定不接受他的友善。  
至少在这所房子里不会。

***

Basti和Poldi代表着“完美”。  
Basti始终记得那天早上起床，他看着镜子里的自己，忽然明白了自己怎么追求也无法达到“完美”，即使是自己心目中的“完美”，即使是Poldi所定义的“完美”。  
更别提这个世界所需要的“完美”。  
他感觉很糟，他跑步时大腿抽筋，他跑了两圈就退出了训练。他逃避了冷水池，他按摩了一个小时，然后穿上衣服回家，没有向任何人报告。  
他就像现在这样躺在床上，瞪着天花板，Poldi回来时大呼小叫以为他死了，至少也是疯了。  
可Basti觉得自己还挺自在的。  
他连Poldi都没有告诉就宣布了自己决定退役的消息，他确实没有预料到Poldi的反应会如此激烈。他们都不在一个俱乐部了。他以为他职业上的决定和他们的私生活是泾渭分明的，这是他们的第三次分手。  
之后的几次更加的频繁和顺理成章。  
就像一部没有必要猜测结局的肥皂剧。  
作为主角的滋味真的很糟糕。  
Basti在床上翻了个身，他不想指责主人提供给他的被褥有股发霉的味道，也许主人会直接让他去睡马厩。  
晚饭吃得还算愉快，他们聊起以前的时光，还成功爆发出几次大笑。晚饭是Mario做的，意大利面和炒蛋，有些淡不过很不错，反正不吃的话他们就只能吃速冻食品。  
席间Mario提及自己在西班牙上过一个厨师班。  
没有人提更深入的问题。  
Marcell可能已经知道了，Basti不敢问。他害怕Mario会礼貌地反问“你呢？”。  
Lukas，Lukas，Lukas。  
这就是他的生活。

***

乡间的清晨笼罩着薄薄的白雾，Basti很早就醒了。昨晚他没有关窗，一股凉气钻入鼻中，他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，感觉湿湿的。起床的时候扯动了肩膀的肌肉，一阵酸痛。  
Marcell的房间还没有动静，Basti看着他的房门，不清楚Mario是睡在哪里的。他想起昨天从某种程度上来说是不小心撞见的接吻，瞪着那扇紧闭的门，Mario的吻开始不光落在Marcell的唇上……幻想收留自己的主人不是个好习惯，Basti甩了甩脑袋，步伐坚定的下了楼。  
脑中没有扫干净的碎片差点让他一脚踏空。  
Basti有点饿，冰箱里什么都没有。他关上冰箱门，开始刷牙洗脸。他用的是Marcell的杯子，然后意识到Mario并没有长期住在这里。  
牙刷，毛巾，那个冰箱可不像是由一个爱做饭的人在照顾的样子。但这也不意味着什么。Basti的心脏突然没法决定自己该跳得过快还是过慢，或者来一次心率失常。  
Basti深深皱起了眉头，Marcell和Mario到底怎么样不关他的事情不是么？  
日后如果他丢了饭碗需要钱，那他一定会在自传里写上这些事情。  
他咬着牙刷扳着手指数了数，心情有那么瞬间雀跃了一下，他可以写的东西还真不少。

***

“真奇怪，电视里还在播你主持的体育新闻。”  
擦干脸走进客厅的Basti被吓了一跳，他没想到Marcell这么早就裹着毯子在客厅里看电视。尽管Marcell没有回头，依旧知道下来的是他。  
“那是昨天的重播，”Basti冷静地指出，“你和外界脱离有多久了，Marcell？”  
Marcell笑了起来，“并没有多久，三四天而已，我带Mario来这里，他需要想一些事情……”他拍了拍自己身边的空位，“来这里坐，Basti。”  
Basti顺从的走过去，坐到Marcell的身边。沙发软软的陷了下去，他不自觉的更贴近了Marcell一些。他本能的明白自己现在没必要像在晚餐桌上那样没话找话，他靠着Marcell的肩膀，Marcell将毯子分给他一点。  
“我们当初在板凳上都没有这样做过。”Basti忍不住道。  
“我们并没有常常一起坐板凳。”Marcell看着Basti，两个人同时笑了起来。  
Marcell将电视的音量调到了最轻。  
“你不需要什么安静的地方，你只是需要有人陪你，Basti。”Marcell的刘海长到几乎遮住了眼睛，Basti很喜欢Marcell的眼睛，于是他伸手拨开了Marcell的头发。  
“也许，”Basti不可置否的耸了耸肩，“但我以为我已经腻烦了有人陪着我。”  
Marcell没有去反驳Basti的话，他自顾自的往下说着，“我只是惊讶你怎么会来找我……呃，我的房子？你连招呼都不打一个，猛地就在那里，实在太可怕了。”  
Basti没有去挑剔Marcell用的形容词，关于Marcell的问题，在路上Basti就想过无数种理由。  
没有人会想到他会躲到这里来，尤其是Poldi。他知道Marcell的钥匙在哪里即使Marcell不在家他也能进来。Marcell不会劝他和Poldi复合，他听到这两个字就想吐。  
他到底该说哪一个呢？哪一个听起来比较可信？  
Marcell的眼睛微微的睁大，以某种角度直视着他，这种纯洁无辜的表情Marcell在镜子前练习过无数次，Basti心里自然明白那有多做作，还有，他到底想听的是什么答案。  
“我突然想起来你亲过我。”所以最后Basti还是说了实话。  
很久很久以前。  
很久很久很久以前。  
就像“从前，有一个王子……”那么以前。  
Marcell笑得几乎要摔到地上去了，边喘气边说，“从前，有一个王子……”  
他叫Bastian Schweinsteiger。  
拜仁慕尼黑的酒会，Marcell喝了很多酒。喝到他忘记自己叫什么名字，喝到他忘记自己刚转会到了慕尼黑还试图去回门兴格拉德巴赫的家，差不多就喝到忘记怎么走路了。  
他只是太高兴了。  
“鲁梅尼格如果看见，肯定会掐死你以绝后患。”Basti的话他听过就忘记了，唯一记得的是这是他喜欢的男人的声音，唯一记得的是他爱正在说话的这个男人。  
“亲”不足以描述Marcell的动作。那是攻击，是侵袭，是Marcell体内满腔满肺已经装不下的爱意。  
可是那时的Basti满腔满肺的也装不下别人的影子。  
现在Marcell停止了有些疯癫的无声的大笑，咬着下唇安静地坐着，新闻里正在播拜仁热身赛的报道，背景里Basti的声音弱不可闻。  
Basti想告诉Marcell，当他一个人坐在床上的时候，那个吻就没有预兆的从他记忆的深处跳了出来。他想告诉Marcell，他常常想不明白在他最难过最低落的时候陪在他身边的什么永远不是Poldi。Marcell就坐在他的身边，他却不知道该怎么开口，从哪里说起。  
“已经过了非常久了，Basti。”Marcell先打破了沉默，他们的肩膀靠在一起。  
Basti点了点头。  
久到Basti可以分手七次。  
白雪公主咬了七次毒苹果。  
“那个小孩，”Basti有些尴尬地指着电视上闪过的镜头，“你应该把声音开出来，就能听见我说他非常棒，非常有前途，拜仁近年来难得有眼光的买卖。”  
“我记得他还在乙级联赛的时候你就采访过他几次。”Marcell眯着眼睛看着那个金发的中后卫。  
是这样没错。Basti看向Marcell，“是你记得每个我采访过的人，还是因为是他你才记得？”  
Marcell笑着抓了抓头发，“我……”他停了停，依旧带着微笑道，“我建议他不要转会拜仁，他才18岁，但他说他和你谈过，你采访他的时候他也问过你同样的问题……你显然给了他可以寻求建议的暗示。”  
“他很感谢你，”Basti也笑了笑，他的目光徘徊在Marcell眼角的皱纹上，“他小时候，还没有那么天才的时候你就挺照顾他……”  
“我喜欢小孩子，”Marcell展开双手靠在沙发上，“我真希望他们不要长得那么快。”金色卷发的男人摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
秒针按着自己的步伐在走，时间却像在作弊。Basti闭上眼睛十年前的事情似乎就在眼前，记忆越清晰越是觉得时间就是消失在这一睁一闭眼之间。七号球衣的背影，随着奔跑跳动的金发。  
开门声从他们背后传来。  
“你们想吃什么？”看上去刚跑完步的Mario从门外走进来看到沙发上的两个人便自动询问，好像已经服从了自己做饭的命运，“我买了鸡蛋回来……所以，说起来你们也没有别的选择。”他站在门口提拎着鸡蛋伸了个懒腰，露出腹部的肌肉，让Basti暗暗决定在这里一定要多穿一点。

***

Basti这一天没有往头上喷发胶，他甚至没有梳头。他用清水洗了脸。然后就结束了。

***

“我现在还跑得动。”  
Mario的声音在刀叉和盘子相碰产生的叮咚声中贸然响起，他抬起头来看着Marcell。  
“那很好。”Marcell露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“是的。”Mario点点头，又低下头去看着盘子，“这很好。”  
Basti往嘴里塞了口煎蛋，视线从Mario慢慢地挪向Marcell，Marcell没有吊他的胃口。  
“Mario在考虑复出。”  
Basti差点呛到了。  
“你觉得怎么样？”Mario转向Basti，“你是专业的，你有什么看法？”  
“喔……我……”Basti的叉子轻轻敲着盘子，“你要知道，Mario，你快四十了，你现在回来可是和一帮十八岁的小鬼竞争啊。”  
“那帮十八岁的小鬼可没有我的经验。”Mario咕哝着。  
“他们不知道这一点，你知道什么都不知道的小孩能有多大的潜力，他们以为自己拥有整个世界就会去不顾一切的争取，”Basti停下了敲盘子，他是从什么时候开始知道自己得不到这个世界的？“而且他们有速度，有力量，有用不完的精力……说到底，你怎么会有这个荒唐想法的？”厨师班不顺利？  
“Beck希望我去他那里救火，他们那个二十三岁的前锋骑摩托的时候把腿搞折了。”  
Basti知道这件事。  
至少需要休养四个月，再加上康复训练之类的时间。  
这意味着Mario可能要在德乙复出半个赛季。  
有没有人告诉过你你已经是个老人了？你的骨头难道没有在每天早上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音？  
Basti有些怔然地看着Mario。  
Mario接下去什么都没再说，继续埋头吃着煎蛋和香肠，桌子上又只剩下咀嚼和叮咚的声音。

***

勇气。胆量。责任。无所畏惧。  
说到底又还有什么可以真正伤害到Mario呢？  
他的职业生涯充满了信任与怀疑，跌宕起伏，峰回路转。  
Basti敢说，如果Andreas Beck当的是甲级队的经理，他甚至敢去德甲一试身手。  
自己有没有这个胆量？  
Basti坐在草堆里，手上撑着一把锤子，他打算修理一下门廊边的木栅栏，半小时前当他意图在上面靠一下的时候直接就摔到了下面的草堆里。半张脸上都沾了泥。  
Mario又跑步去了。他走之前没有和Marcell交换亲吻。  
Basti一边无奈地摇着头一边走回房间里去洗脸，他看着镜子里的脸，哼起歌来。他从来没有过一张完美的脸，客观来说，他的脸连平凡也算不上。可他喜欢自己的脸。  
水沿着他的下巴滴到水池里。  
Basti对着镜子中的自己，唇角慢慢上扬，他盯着镜子中的眼睛，笑得很大声。  
他从储物柜里找到了锤子和钉子，在屋后找到了木板，他坐在那里欣赏自己的成果，Marcell从屋里走出来，站在他身后，“嗯，干得很不错。”  
“我也觉得。”Basti满意地点着头。  
Marcell在他身边蹲了下来，Basti半转过身，仰起头在他的唇上轻啄了一下。  
随后他们的唇齿相擦，手指交叠在一起，不在乎指甲里渗进泥污。  
很久很久以前，在Marcell Jansen的世界里，有一个王子叫Bastian Schweinsteiger。


End file.
